


Appartamento

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	Appartamento

Il tragitto dalla stazione fino alla sua metà è talmente breve che Kei quasi non si accorge di essere già davanti all'ormai familiare porta dell'appartamento di Akiteru. Solo quando legge il nome del fratello sulla targhetta poco sopra il campanello si rende conto di non aver pensato troppo alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Pondera per un momento di fare dietrofront e di tornare quindi alla stazione, in attesa del prossimo treno, tuttavia i suoi piedi restano ben piantati sul pavimento, impedendogli la fuga.  
È ben consapevole del fatto che non dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Dovrebbe essere a casa sua, magari a studiare prima di concedersi un'oretta o due di gioco a Final Hunter Quest, sarebbe anche potuto andare ad allenarsi con Yamaguchi se solo ne avesse avuto voglia, ed invece si trova davanti all'appartamento di Akiteru, solo per mettere a tacere quell'assurda necessità di vederlo.  
Sospira e chiude gli occhi. Si sente a disagio ed irrequieto, quasi disorientato, e in quella confusione l'unica cosa che gli sembra certa è proprio il motivo per cui vuole incontrare suo fratello, ed ovviamente non riesce a sentirsi rassicurato da quella convinzione.  
Tenta come sempre di non pensarci, preferendo far finta che sia solamente un'esigenza passeggera - anche se si tratta di una menzogna -, ed alzando la mano, preme quindi l'indice contro il piccolo pulsante del campanello. Gli sembra passare quasi un'eternità dal suono che avverte oltre la porta dell’appartamento fino a quando, finalmente, la vede aprirsi e mostrargli il familiare viso di Akiteru.  
Suo fratello appare ovviamente stupito quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, ma quello non gli impedisce di sorridergli felice.  
«Kei», lo sente mormorare, e Kei assapora il suono nel suo nome, così caldo e dolce quando viene pronunciato da Akiteru, e sente quasi l’istinto di ricambiare il sorriso, ma non può farlo… anzi: non ci riesce. Anche se sono passati parecchi anni ormai, e lui stesso è cambiato ulteriormente, non si sente più in grado di sorridergli apertamente come invece avrebbe fatto da bambino. Perché quando sente le sue labbra cercare di piegarsi verso l'alto, sente anche un familiare senso di colpa attanagliargli lo stomaco.  
È in quei momenti che si pente della sua debolezza, mista alla totale incoerenza delle sue scelte. Vorrebbe per davvero evitare Akiteru e tenerlo lontano... ma non ci riesce, così come non è in grado di smettere di sentirsi patetico.  
La storia si ripete sempre, e se in passato era stato il suo idolatrarlo a ferire suo fratello, spingendolo a mentirgli pur di non deluderlo - ma anche a sostenere degli allenamenti estenuanti nell'inutile tentativo di colmare quel divario che si era creato tra lui e i titolari della squadra -, in quel momento era il fatto che continuasse inesorabilmente a cercarlo, impedendogli in quel modo di rifarsi una vita. Senza più fargli del male o ferirlo.  
Si era allontanato da suo fratello già in precedenza, e avrebbe dovuto cercare di proseguire su quella strada, sicuramente più saggia ed assennata di quella che aveva invece intrapreso.  
«Nii-chan», mormora però in risposta dopo qualche momento, accettando il muto invito dell'altro a varcare la porta dell'appartamento. Sente la serratura scattare alle sue spalle e, violenti, i suoi pensieri lo colpiscono ancora. Per un momento, infatti, si lascia quasi prendere dal panico, anche se riesce in qualche modo a nascondere il suo disagio.  
Continua a ripetersi che non dovrebbe trovarsi in quel luogo, così come sa che non dovrebbe stare da solo con Akiteru per un milione di validissimi motivi... ma alla fine la bocca di suo fratello sulla sua è l'unica cosa che lo fa sentire nel posto giusto, senza più paura.  
Akiteru lo abbraccia e anche lui, dopo qualche esitazione, cerca di ricambiare goffamente quella stretta. Le labbra di suo fratello sono morbide contro le sue più secche, e Kei si ritrova a sospirare e tremare quasi impercettibilmente quando Akiteru si permette di percorrerle con la lingua lentamente. Gli basta quello per iniziare, come ogni volta, a smettere di pensare a quanto tutto quello sia malato e sbagliato, perché ha già penato per quei sentimenti, che vanno al di là dell'amore fraterno, anni prima.  
Più del senso di colpa, più della paura, Kei sa di aver bisogno di Akiteru e di nient'altro… e lo sguardo di suo fratello gli fa anche capire per l’ennesima volta che provano entrambi quegli stessi sentimenti.  
«Hai avvisato la mamma?», gli domanda piano Akiteru, allontanandosi appena per guardarlo da capo a piedi come per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
«Le ho detto che sarei andato da Yamaguchi», borbotta Kei facendo ridacchiare l’altro.  
«Non c'è niente di male nel dirle che vieni a trovare tuo fratello, sai?», lo riprende infatti divertito, senza però alcun tono di rimprovero nella voce.  
«Mh…»  
Kei distoglie lo sguardo, e dopo aver accettato le pantofole che gli lascia nell’ingresso suo fratello, si fa poi guidare verso l'interno dell'appartamento che ormai già conosce, rispondendo quasi distrattamente alle successive domande che gli vengono rivolte.  
"Non c'è niente di male", ripete mentalmente, perché sa che Akiteru lo pensa per davvero. Suo fratello ha sofferto tanto quanto lui per quei sentimenti, ed ha cercato di negarli fino a quando non ha scoperto di essere ricambiato. Solo dopo di quel momento ha deciso di non voler più provare vergogna e lo stesso Kei, per quanto assurdo, si è lasciato più volte contagiare da quel pensiero. Non a caso, si trova in quell’appartamento, nel quale - tra dubbi e ovvie paure - può accettare quello che lo rende più felice.  
Sente ancora lo stomaco contorcersi per la tensione ma quando si sporge verso Akiteru, cercandone le labbra, sente il suo corpo rilassarsi quasi del tutto. Permette subito a suo fratello di prendere il controllo di quel bacio, stringendosi l’uno contro l’altro e fino a quando la mancanza di respiro non li costringe ad allontanarsi un poco.  
Akiteru ridacchia a corto di fiato, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Sono… davvero felice che tu sia qui», ammette sincero, ma Kei non riesce a rispondere. Forse per orgoglio o forse, più probabilmente, per imbarazzo, ma in ogni caso le sue labbra si piegano istintivamente in un leggero broncio nel sentire quelle parole.  
Suo fratello, come sempre, sembra però non aver bisogno di ricevere una risposta, e continuando a sorridere lo bacia ancora e ancora. Gli divora le labbra con passione, senza però perdere la sua solita dolcezza che fa tremare ulteriormente il corpo di Kei. Quasi fatica a stare dietro il suo ritmo, e mugugnando e gemendo contro la bocca di Akiteru, si stringe di più a lui, mostrandogli in quel modo il suo desiderio sempre più forte.  
«Nii-chan...», ansima.  
«Abbiamo fretta?», domanda in risposta suo fratello, e Kei anche se vorrebbe rispondere che no, non hanno nessun motivo per avere fretta, si ritrova costretto ad annuire.  
Deve tornare a casa, non può permettersi di rimanere lì anche se vorrebbe. Si sente frustrato, e può immaginare che anche Akiteru provi quelle stesse sensazioni, pur riuscendo a nasconderlo.  
"Un altro anno", si dice però, "Ancora qualche mese e potrò trasferirmi..."  
Gli manca ormai solo il terzo anno scolastico per diplomarsi, e Kei si sente quasi obbligato ad aggrapparsi a quella convinzione. La loro relazione è sbagliata, proibita sotto ogni punto di vista, e anche se il più delle volte sente l'istinto di scappare e di rifiutare quei sentimenti, alla fine non permette mai a quei pensieri di prendere il sopravvento - altrimenti non si sarebbe mai trovato in quell'appartamento. Può avere dubbi su dubbi, ma sa che quel che prova non può cambiare.  
«Allora...», riprende Akiteru qualche momento dopo, «Possiamo spostarci se vuoi...», propone e Kei annuisce ancora, seguendolo fino alla camera da letto.  
Le gambe gli tremano per l'emozione e l'eccitazione, sente anche una morsa chiudergli lo stomaco quando varcano la porta della stanza. Si sente come se fosse la prima volta, e come sempre è ben consapevole che quelle sensazioni verranno presto sostituite da qualcos'altro.  
Akiteru gli sorride di nuovo, sporgendosi verso di lui per togliergli lentamente gli occhiali e Kei si ritrova a sbattere istintivamente gli occhi un paio di volte per mettere a fuoco il volto di suo fratello.  
Senza più parlare accetta una sua carezza, inclinando poi il capo verso la mano di Akiteru quando la sente indugiare sulla guancia. Le loro labbra si cercano ancora con meno agitazione, e senza perdere tempo - ma con altrettanta calma - iniziano a spogliarsi. Kei gli apre la camicia, incespicando più volte tra i bottoni e le asole, facendola scivolare lungo le braccia di Akiteru fino a terra. Cerca anche di togliergli la maglietta, ma suo fratello lo ferma, costringendolo ad alzare le braccia in alto per essere spogliato a sua volta. Le riabbassa quasi subito sulle spalle di Akiteru, sorreggendosi a lui quando questo inizia a carezzargli il petto ormai nudo.  
Si baciano ancora, e Kei non riesce a non sospirare contro le labbra di suo fratello quando sente le sue dita soffermarsi su un capezzolo. Iniziano a massaggiarlo lentamente con dei movimenti circolari fino a farlo diventare sempre più duro e sensibile, e solo in quel momento Akiteru chiude l'indice ed il pollice sul capezzolo, tirandolo leggermente e sfregando con un po' più di decisione le falangi.  
Kei ha un piccolo sussulto per quelle attenzioni. Il cuore gli batte sempre più veloce, ed il viso gli va quasi a fuoco quando sente i suoi stessi sospiri, fino a quel momento soffocati e nascosti dalla bocca del fratello, diventare improvvisamente più vocali quando Akiteru abbandona le sue labbra per spostarsi lento sulla sua mascella e poi sul collo.  
Stringe le dita sui capelli chiari di suo fratello, inclinando il capo per facilitare i suoi movimenti, tremando poi visibilmente quando avverte una carezza lungo tutta la schiena.  
Akiteru, con una mano ancora impegnata a torturargli un solo capezzolo - ignorando l’altro quasi per principio -, spinge quella libera fin sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e poi di nuovo verso l’alto, ancora e ancora. Si muove lento, premendo solamente la punta delle dita sulla sua pelle, strappandogli in quel modo dei brividi sempre più frequenti.  
Solo dopo qualche momento Akiteru sembra decidere di poter abbandonare il suo petto, ed impadronendosi ancora delle sue labbra per un bacio, sposta entrambe le mani prima sui fianchi e poi sui pantaloni, armeggiando prima con la cintura e poi con la chiusura. Riesce ad aprirli senza alcuna difficoltà, facendoli scivolare verso le ginocchia.  
Akiteru segue a sua volta il percorso dei pantaloni e Kei trattiene il respiro nel vederlo abbassarsi fino all’altezza dei suoi boxer ormai troppo stretti. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle, alzando prima una gamba e poi l’altra per permettere a suo fratello di togliergli del tutto i pantaloni ed anche le pantofole.  
Kei inizia ad inspirare ed espirare lentamente, sperando quasi in qualcosa di più quando Akiteru alza lo sguardo verso di lui, guardandolo dal basso. Gli occhi di suo fratello sono quasi più scuri del solito, e lo fissano con una passione e amore tale che sente ancora lo stomaco contorcersi.  
«Nii-chan…», mormora, emettendo poi un mugugno contrariato quando Akiteru, sollevandosi lentamente, ignora la sua erezione per posare invece le labbra sul ventre. Sente subito la lingua del maggiore contro la sua pelle durante la risalita, lasciando dietro di se un’umida ma bollente scia di saliva. Lambisce anche il capezzolo che aveva torturato fino a qualche momento prima, e Kei non riesce a non concedersi un basso gemito per quella carezza. Akiteru sembra quasi sorridere per la sua reazione, e senza fermarsi oltre su quel piccolo bottoncino di pelle sale ancora verso l’alto, passando per il collo ed il mento fino a carezzargli le labbra con la lingua, reclamando infine un altro bacio.  
«Sei già al limite, Kei?», lo stuzzica a quel punto con un sorriso innocente, tradito però dal suo tono chiaramente malizioso. Per quel motivo Kei piega le labbra in un broncio, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Ti piacerebbe», borbotta in risposta, strappando in quel modo una breve risata all’altro.  
«Sei sempre il solito», riprende poi con dolcezza baciandogli la guancia e poi la mascella, «E farò in modo che questa visita diventi indimenticabile per te», gli assicura abbassando un poco il tono della voce. Kei rabbrividisce quando quelle parole gli carezzano il collo, un po’ per quella promessa ed un po’ per la voce del fratello.  
Non riesce neanche a rispondere alla sua affermazione che, solo qualche attimo dopo, si ritrova seduto sul letto. I suoi occhi volano subito su Akiteru che, rimasto in piedi, inizia a spogliarsi a sua volta. Vede i muscoli asciutti del maggiore flettersi un poco mentre alza le braccia per togliersi la maglietta, e Kei si trattiene quasi a stento dall’allungare le mani per carezzagli il petto ed i fianchi. Si costringe a continuare ad osservarlo, perdendosi nei suoi lenti e studiati movimenti, volti solamente a farlo eccitare sempre di più.  
Infatti, una volta a petto nudo, Akiteru gli rivolge un altro sorriso prima di abbassare le mani sui suoi pantaloni. Gioca un po’ con il bordo prima di far passare il bottone nella piccola asola, spingendo poi verso il basso la zip con un solo dito. Akiteru non nasconde la sua erezione né il piccolo sospiro di sollievo che gli sfugge nel sentirla finalmente libera dalla costrizione dei jeans, e quello ovviamente non lo ferma dal togliersi anche i pantaloni, rimanendo solo con i boxer addosso.  
Kei avverte ancora il forte desiderio di toccarlo, ma come in precedenza cerca di mantenere il controllo del proprio corpo. Stupidamente, si sente costretto ad ammettere di avere paura, perché pensa di poter rovinare qualcosa prendendo l’iniziativa o interrompendo il fratello. Per quel motivo tenta sempre di evitare di seguire il suo istinto, e come se Akiteru avvertisse i suoi pensieri, lo osserva con non poca sorpresa sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, abbracciandolo.  
«Puoi toccarmi se vuoi, Kei», gli ricorda, carezzandogli lentamente la nuca ed i capelli corti.  
Kei sente le orecchie arrossarsi per quelle parole e, imbronciandosi, solleva le braccia per carezzargli i fianchi.  
«Guarda che lo so», controbatte tentando di controllare il tono della sua voce, «Per chi mi prendi?»  
Akiteru sghignazza, sistemandosi meglio contro di lui prima di rispondere.  
«Per il mio fratellino che pensa sempre troppo», sussurra, baciandogli prima il naso e poi le labbra, impedendogli di ribattere a quell’insinuazione.  
In realtà Kei vorrebbe ringraziarlo per quel breve scambio di parole - ed anche per averlo messo a tacere senza troppi complimenti -, perché come ogni singola volta Akiteru riesce a rassicurarlo con poche parole. Infatti, con più calma, inizia a carezzare il corpo di suo fratello, avvertendo anche un sempre più acceso senso di completezza.  
Si concedono qualche minuto per toccarsi ed esplorare i rispettivi corpi, poi è di nuovo Akiteru a muoversi e prendere l’iniziativa, spingendolo disteso tra un bacio e l’altro. Continuano ad accarezzarsi anche da quella nuova posizione, ed è Kei che dopo qualche momento si ritrova ad alzare il bacino incontrando quello del fratello. Sono entrambi eccitati, ed anche solo quel semplice movimento strappa ad entrambi un mugugno.  
Incoraggiato dalle reazioni dei loro corpi, Kei cerca allora di mostrarsi un po’ più intraprendente, iniziando a muoversi sotto il corpo del fratello, sfregando la sua erezione contro quella dell’altro.  
Si sente soddisfatto nel sentire i versi che riesce a strappare ad Akiteru, ma ben presto, nonostante il piacere, quei movimenti iniziano ad essere troppo poco. Desidera di più, e come se suo fratello avesse avvertito quel suo pensiero, sente la sua mano carezzargli prima il ventre per andare poi a chiudersi sulla sua erezione.  
«Ah», gli sfugge un gemito sorpreso e quando Akiteru inizia ad accarezzarlo da sopra i boxer, Kei dimentica addirittura di doversi sentire imbarazzato per i versi che lasciano le sue labbra. Quello, ovviamente, non gli impedisce però di cercare di donare a sua volta lo stesso piacere a suo fratello.  
Trema e geme per le carezze di Akiteru, ma riesce ugualmente a portare la sua mano tra le gambe del fratello per massaggiare il suo sesso eretto. Dapprima si scambiano delle carezze leggere, come per studiare i rispettivi corpi e le reazioni, poi il ritmo inizia a farsi lentamente più serrato, tant’è che Kei si ritrova quasi a doversi bloccare per il piacere. Prova a non fermarsi, prova a stare dietro ai movimenti di Akiteru e a continuare a masturbarlo, ma questo sembra quasi divertito dai suoi tentativi, ed alternando carezze più lente ad altre più rapide e decise, cerca di farlo quasi impazzire. Kei, infatti, si ritrova quasi costretto ad aggrapparsi di nuovo alle spalle del fratello mentre spinge i fianchi verso l’alto per andare incontro ad Akiteru.  
Ansima e geme, mordendosi le labbra per provare trattenersi in qualche modo, ma più si sente vicino all’apice più le sue forze sembrano abbandonarlo.  
«S-sto p-per… hn…», cerca di avvertirlo quando ormai sente di essere quasi al limite. Tuttavia quella consapevolezza lo porta anche ad affrontare un’altra scomoda e frustrante realtà. Tant’è che si sente costretto a portare una mano sul polso del fratello per cercare di fermarlo. Non vuole essere l’unico a raggiungere l’orgasmo, pensa, ed inoltre non può neanche permettersi di venire nei boxer e farsi il viaggio di ritorno con le mutande sporche.  
«N-Nii-chan… i b-boxer…», cerca di ricordargli, ma Akiteru non si ferma e Kei, stringendo con più forza la presa sul polso del fratello, prova ancora ad allontanarlo.  
«Che problema c’è?», lo stuzzica Akiteru, piegandosi per leccargli l’orecchio.  
Kei trema e geme sia per quella carezza che per la voce bassa e sensuale del fratello. Sa che lo sta facendo di proposito, sa che Akiteru è pienamente consapevole del potere che quel tono di voce ha su di lui e Kei può solo aspettarsi il peggio.  
«Hai paura di sporcarti?», chiede ancora il maggiore, rallentando visibilmente il ritmo delle carezze.  
«Mh…», mugugna Kei, mordendosi le labbra e cercando di rivolgergli un’occhiata irritata, resa vana dal suo corpo che, frustrato dalla quasi assenza di movimento, si spinge verso istintivamente la mano del fratello.  
Akiteru però sorride e riprendendo a carezzarlo con lo stesso ritmo di poco prima, si piega di nuovo per baciargli il collo.  
«Vieni senza paura… ti presto io qualcosa per tornare a casa…», lo incoraggia, «Non ti eccita l’idea di fare il viaggio di ritorno con qualcosa di mio addosso?», gli chiede e Kei, gemendo, neanche si rende conto di essere venuto alla sola idea di tornare a casa indossando l’intimo di Akiteru.  
Non pensava di trovare davvero eccitante una cosa simile e, forse, neanche suo fratello ne era a conoscenza, perché ridacchiando allontana la mano un po' umida e, dopo avergli donato un veloce e leggero bacio sulle labbra, gli sussurra un: «Buono a sapersi…», che lo fa tremare ancora per l’eccitazione.  
Kei si acciglia per l'imbarazzo, ma non per quello sente venir meno la voglia ed il desiderio che prova per suo fratello, ed alzando in poco i fianchi gli permette di togliergli i boxer sporchi. Akiteru lo osserva, carezzando il suo corpo nudo con gli occhi, tant'è che Kei si sente sia a disagio che eccitato per il suo sguardo.  
È quasi sul punto di prendere l'iniziativa e, magari, rendere il favore a suo fratello facendolo impazzire, ma Akiteru lo precede spostandosi nel letto per aprire uno dei cassetti del comodino. Kei lo osserva e quando vede suo fratello tornare sopra di lui con in mano una bottiglietta di lubrificante, sente di nuovo il sangue pulsare tra le sue gambe.  
Continua a fissarlo quasi incantato, ma quando alle sue narici giunge l'odore dolce del gel, il suo cervello reagisce di conseguenza. Si ritrae quando Akiteru gli carezza una coscia per fargli allargare le gambe, preferendo invece voltarsi e nascondere in quel modo il proprio viso.  
Solleva leggermente i fianchi per agevolare suo fratello, chiudendo gli occhi per non pensare a quanto quella posizione sia imbarazzante. Ma, come tiene bene a mente, anche il permettere ad Akiteru di guardarlo in quelle condizioni lo è... e tra le due cose ha preferito scegliere l'imbarazzo minore.  
Akiteru non si mostra stupito, o almeno non lo dà a vedere, e carezzandogli la schiena nuda e sudata con una mano, porta l'altra tra le sue natiche. Sente quasi subito l'indice umido del fratello premere contro il suo orifizio, che viene penetrato poco dopo con dei lenti movimenti circolari. Kei mugugna per quell'intrusione che, per quanto non del tutto fastidiosa, gli fa bruciare il viso.  
Akiteru sembra ovviamente non volersi lasciar trasportare dalla fretta, e muovendo il dito dentro e fuori il corpo di Kei, preferisce assicurarsi di fargli provare solo ed esclusivamente piacere prima di spingere dentro l'orifizio anche il medio. Le due dita, ora vicine, continuano ad esplorare l'interno del suo corpo. Si piegano e si allargano, toccano i muscoli sensibili e la sua eccitazione si fa sempre più dura e difficile da nascondere.  
Kei trema visibilmente per i movimenti di suo fratello. Perde addirittura la cognizione del tempo quando anche una terza falange va ad unirsi alle altre. I suoi muscoli fremono per il desiderio, ma nonostante tutto il suo impegno e la testardaggine, non riesce ad impedirsi di emettere un verso frustrato quando Akiteru si ferma bruscamente, allontanando le dita. Gli lancia un'occhiata voltandosi un poco, ritrovandosi poi di nuovo con la schiena sul materasso, bloccato dal corpo del fratello. Quasi non ha il tempo di lamentarsi che le lavora di Akiteru sono di nuovo sulle sue, ed è lì che Kei percepisce forte il desiderio di suo fratello di guardarlo in viso durante l'amplesso.  
Non lo rifiuta ovviamente e, cingendogli il collo con le braccia per tenerlo stretto a sé, lo abbraccia anche con le gambe, invitandolo a superare quell'ultimo ostacolo. Lo sente mugugnare contro le sue labbra, contorcendosi un poco per togliersi a sua volta i boxer.  
Sono entrambi nudi e continuando a baciarsi come se non avessero bisogno d'altro, Akiteru inizia a spingere la punta della sua erezione contro l'orologio umido e sensibile di Kei. Si irrigidisce un poco, ma accetta ugualmente la sua presenza. Il fastidio, fortunatamente passeggero, lo fa irrigidire ma gli bastano le carezze che subito inizia a regalargli suo fratello per dimenticare quelle sensazioni e rilassarsi, permettendo allo stesso Akiteru di iniziare a muoversi con più decisione.  
Il ritmo aumenta ben presto e Kei, con le labbra strette, si concede solo dei gemiti bassi e dei mugugni. Tiene le orecchie tese per sentire i versi di suo fratello, i suoi sospiri ed il suo nome sussurrato più e più volte. Non vuole pensare ad altro se non a quello e al piacere che gli sta ormai facendo girare la testa.  
Dimentica tutto. Tutte le cose superflue, i dubbi e le paure, sono state finalmente cancellate per lasciar spazio ad un vago senso di appagamento che diventa sempre più acuto con l'avvicinarsi dell'orgasmo.  
Abbraccia suo fratello con più forza quando ormai si sente all'apice e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito, viene per la seconda volta tra i loro corpi. Senza dargli neanche un attimo di pausa, Akiteru continua invece a spingersi con energia dentro il suo orifizio, ed affondando con il viso sul suo collo, Kei sente direttamente sulla pelle i gemiti che suo fratello non riesce più a trattenere, insieme a quello più roco e un po' più acuto che preannuncia l'orgasmo del maggiore.  
Kei si sente ancor più appagato quando, lentamente, Akiteru ferma i suoi movimenti, e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi quegli istanti, vorrebbe quasi non essere costretto a tornare a casa.  
Mugugna nel sentire suo fratello lasciare il suo corpo, ma si calma quasi all'istante quando le braccia di Akiteru lo stringono di nuovo in un abbraccio. Il desiderio di rimanere con suo fratello si fa quasi più forte, e rilassandosi prova ad immaginare che non ci sia nessun treno ad attenderlo... e per un momento riesce a credere a quei pensieri, tant'è che la stanchezza e la fiacchezza dell'amplesso lo fanno cadere in un leggero stato di dormiveglia.  
Non sa per quanto tempo rimangono abbracciati, ma per Kei è comunque troppo poco quando sente la sveglia che ha impostato sul suo cellulare iniziare a squillare, ricordandogli dell'ultimo treno.  
Assume un'espressione seccata per quel rumore, e costringendosi a riaprire gli occhi, guarda il volto altrettanto appagato e rilassato di Akiteru.  
«Devo andare», mormora e suo fratello, senza perdere il buon umore ed il sorriso, annuisce.  
Si puliscono entrambi nel giro di pochi minuti e dopo essersi anche rivestiti, Akiteru decide di volerlo accompagnare fino alla stazione.  
«Mh... non ce ne è bisogno. Conosco la strada», ribatte Kei, andando verso la porta.  
«Lo so, ma voglio ugualmente farlo», risponde tranquillo il maggiore, «Ma prima di uscire...», riprende afferrandolo per un braccio ed attirandolo in un nuovo, caldo, abbraccio che fa ancora fremere lo stomaco di Kei.  
«Nii-chan...»  
«Alla stazione non potrò salutarti come si deve», si difende Akiteru con in sorriso, prendendogli viso tra le mani per posare con dolcezza le labbra sulle sue. Lo bacia lentamente e Kei, traendo all'istante sollievo da quel gesto, si rilassa visibilmente rispondendo a sua volta.  
«Ora va meglio», mormorò Akiteru qualche momento dopo, allontanandosi.  
Kei gli dà mentalmente ragione. Si sente anche lui molto meglio, ma non può fare a meno di borbottare un: «Tsk... non farmi perdere il treno»  
Suo fratello ridacchia e, una volta chiusa alle loro spalle la porta dell'appartamento, tornano entrambi ad essere due Tsukishima, due fratelli e niente di più. È quello che devono essere per quella società e Kei, mentre si scambiano brevemente degli altri saluti ormai in stazione, non può fare a meno di sperare di poterlo andare a trovare ancora al più presto e di potersi nascondere con lui dentro l'appartamento dove possono permettersi di essere solamente Kei e Akiteru.


End file.
